DESCRIPTION The applicants propose to develop a comprehensive, on-going professional development program for teachers which will provide them with the knowledge and training to incorporate environmental health sciences topics and materials into their classroom curricula. The program involves video teleconferences, teacher training institutes, and professional development netcourses.